Notitas
by HPLilius
Summary: Cuando estás en clase de Herbología, te dormís sobre la mesa y estas tan aburrida, lo mejor que te puede pasar es que aparezca tu novio para discutir el nombre de sus futuros siete hijos. "¿De verdad lo vamos a llamar Harry Malfoy?" •OS•


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>N<span>**otitas.

Lily no podía creer lo aburrido que podía ser Herbología. Neville era un buen hombre; pacífico, amistoso e inteligente. ¿Pero tenían que ser sus clases tan aburridas?. Parecía estar dando un monólogo aburrido e interminable, moviendo las manos y mirando con adoración a la planta que de seguro estaba dormida.

La pelirroja pasó la lengua por sus dientes y golpeó la mesa con los dedos. No podía odiar más estas clases, era imposible odiar más a algo. Miró a su compañera de al lado para entablar una conversación, oh sorpresa al encontrar a Alice dormir con la boca abierta sobre la mesa. A Lily se le cayeron los hombros de la indignación, a su otro lado Amanda Wood miraba, prácticamente hipnotizada, al profesor Longbottom.

Buenísimo, totalmente bueno; que se note la ironía. La pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, su rodete despeinándose y los ojos de Lily sin cerrarse. Las ganas de dormir le sobraban. ¿Estaba prohibido que una clase sea divertida? Levantó el rostro, sacándolo de entre sus brazos, apoyando la pera en los brazos. Neville seguía hablando, Lily dejó que sus largas pestañas acariciaran sus mejillas al cerrando los ojos.

—Lily —le chistó alguien. La pelirroja miró a Lorcan Scamander frente a ella—. Scorpius te hace señas.

La pelirroja achinó los ojos y levantó una ceja sin entender, el rubio, con bastante cara de fastidio, le señaló detrás de él. Scorpius estaba detrás de las ventanas, junto a un Thomas Nott aburrido y un Black Zabini divertido. Ella abrió la boca, no podía despegarse de él ni un segundo.

"Hola amor" Scorpius levantó un cartel, más bien una hoja, en la que decía aquellas palabras.

Lily lo amaba, pero de verdad no estaba de humor, y menos si el rubio se disponía a hablar de lo mismo que en el desayuno.

"Vete" le escribió ella, mostrándolo al papel. Scorpius sonrió malvadamente, y luego volvió a escribir en su papel. Black no se perdía detalle de nada.

"Sigo creyendo que el nombre Harry no es buena idea" Lily suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, luego volvió nuevamente a su papel para contestarle.

"A mí me gusta y punto" le dijo ella. Black sonrió al ver y Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

"¿De enserio lo vamos a llamar Harry Malfoy? A tú papá le daría un ataque" la letra de Scorpius se notó bastante desproporcionada. Lily negó con la cabeza.

"Lo sé" fue lo único que puso, Black todavía reía por lo del nombre "¿Y cómo quieres llamar a nuestros hijos? ¡Ya te dije que no voy a llamarlo James Hyperion Malfoy!"

"Es para molestar a tu hermano el tarado" puso él, con una sonrisa de insuficiencia. Black seguía mirando atentamente y Thomas se había dignado a mirarlos.

"James te matará" fue lo único que puso ella "¿Y qué si es una nena?"

"Lily no se llama, de seguro, para que tenga tu carácter" puso Scorpius. Lily se resistió a tirar algo hacia la ventana, Lorcan, frente a ella, miraba seriamente la situación pero sin darse vuelta a mirar a los Slytherin. Por suerte Hugo estaba realmente interesado en esta clase y siempre se ponía en la punta de la mesa junto a Neville.

"¡Tampoco Scorpius Hyperion!" colocó ella "Tienes el carácter tan feo como tu nombre querido". Ella mostró la hoja con una sonrisa falsa.

"Touche" fue le comentario de él. Black le guiñó un ojo a Lily y esta sonrió.

"¿Qué tal Black Thomas Malfoy?" Lily contuvo la risa al ver la cara de horror de Scorpius.

"¿Es una broma no?" preguntó, asustado. Luego colocó "Como si a una niña le pongamos Rosalie Ada Malfoy"

"Mi prima me mataría, y mi amiga se llama Alice no Ada"

Scorpius hizo una seña con la mano a Thomas, y éste se fue de allí. Scorpius leyó la carta y rodó los ojos.

"Discutiremos luego el tema de los nombres "

"Sí, el de nuestros cinco hijos"

Lily casi se atraganta al ver como Scorpius sonreía seductoramente.

"¿¡Estás enfermo! ¿¡Cinco!"

"Yo crecí sin hermanitos, no sabes lo feo que es"

Era claro que Scorpius solo quería acostarse con pretextos. Lily casi se muere de la ternura cuando ve el pucherito en los finos labios de su rubio.

"Lo vemos luego" le contestó ella "¿Cuándo te voy a presentar a mi familia? "

Scorpius se puso pálido y tragó saliva de repente, miró a Lily atemorizado y luego se agachó a escribir.

"No sabes lo hermosa que te ves con ese rodete" le puso, con una sonrisa de costado.

"No me cambies de tema. Papá no te hará daño, lo prometo" Lily sonrió falsamente, sabiendo que eso que acababa de poner era mentira. Black Zabini se largó una carcajada y Scorpius se puso un poco pálido.

"¿Segura?"

"No" Lily sonrió disculpándose cuando Scorpius la miró con terror "Pero si de verdad me quieres..."

"Ya sufrí la furia de Albus" puso Scorpius "¡También puedo con la de toda tu familia!"

"James y papá son mil veces peores que Albus "Lily sonrió al ver que el rubio se ponía tenso.

"No me asustas. Mi mamá te inspeccionará hasta si te maquillas "puso él, contraatacando. Lily miró a Black, aterrorizada, en busca de una afirmación sobre aquello. El moreno asintió.

"¡Pero no me maquillo nunca!" puso Lily, nerviosa.

"No lo necesitas" Black había sacado un pedazo de papel de quien sabe donde y sonreía a Lily coquetamente.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza, mientras escribía, para ver que es lo que hacía Black con los brazos extendidos sobre el vidrio.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó. El moreno sonrió— ¡Es mi novia, ve a tirarle onda otra, idiota!

—Manso —se burló Black. El rubio bufó y volvió a escribir.

"Y papá odia a todo lo que sea Potter" puso Scorpius. Lily apretó los labios y volvió a escribir.

"No me asustas Malfoy, soy una Gryffindor"" sonrió falsamente, mientras veía como Scorpius reía.

"Solo te digo la verdad" dijo él, levantando los hombros.

"Mentiroso" recriminó ella "Por eso solo tendremos tres hijos"

"Vamos a tener cinco" dijo él, mirando seriamente a Lily.

"Tres"

"Cinco"

"¡Cinco patadas te voy a dar Malfoy!" Lily miró furiosa a su novio, el sonrió.

"Donde quieras mi amor" puso él.

"Tío Zabini dice que quiere un sobrinito llamado Black " escribió Zabini, mostrando primero el cartel a Lily y luego a Scorpius; que se lo rompió.

— ¡No voy a llamar a mi hijo Black! —chilló el rubio. El moreno se hizo el lastimado falsamente.

—La madre es la que elige —dijo, mientras volvía a mirar a Lily. La pelirroja miraba aburrida como ambos se gritaban, no podía escuchar nada igualmente.

"¿Te gustaría llamar a uno de nuestros hijos Black?" puso Scorpius, mientras fulminaba al moreno con la mirada.

"No sé, sí " puso ella, con una sonrisa.

"¡No!"

"Está bien, lo vemos después. Ahora ¡Chau!" Lily miró amenazadoramente al rubio.

"Te quiero mucho"

"Yo te amo" ella le contestó, con una sonrisa dulce en su rosto.

"Yo más rojita" el sonrió embelesado.

"Rubito hermoso" contestó ella, con la mano en la pera sosteniéndose de esa.

"Mi terrón de fresa" Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

"Chau mi amor (:" le puso. Scorpius rió al ver la carita.

" Chau :)"

El rubio y el moreno desaparecieron. Lily quedó sonriendo como una chica enamorada, la cual era, y miraba embobada el lugar en donde antes había estado el amor de su vida.

—Señorita Potter —Neville la miraba con atención— ¿Sucede algo?

Lily pestañeó varias veces, mirando a Neville, y poco a poco una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

—Voy a llamar a mi hijo Neville —dijo, completamente segura.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! :D<strong>

Bueno... últimamente se me da mucho escribir cortos. Tengo uno más guardado.

¿Les gustó? Esta idea surgió de la nada cuando estaba mirando un capítulo de "Los Simpsons" :P

**Esta no tiene continuación, aunque tal vez "Bajo la penumbra del pasillo" sí.**

**¿Reviews? Por favor :D**

¡Besos y Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p>Corregido el 20 de Diciembre de 2011.<p> 


End file.
